Intuition
: "Intuition is more important to discovery than logic" : ―Henri Poincaré '''Intuition '''is the seventh episode of the third season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis With a forceful push from Wilfred, Ryan goes on a sudden crime-fighting spree around town due to a fit of sleeplessness that has him making drastic decisions that put his safety and questionable sanity in extreme jeopardy. Plot Ryan is lying in bed at 3am unable to sleep. He tries to occupy himself with several things but ends up staying awake all night. Ryan walks out of his room and Anne informs him that a man is waiting for him in his office. He walks to his office and finding it empty decides to check the basement where he discovers his father waiting for him. His father tells him he cant give him space any longer due to his recent life choices seeming to know about everything that has happened to Ryan since the season premier. He then tells Ryan that he is not the bad guy and offers to help him. Just then, Ryan awakes to discover it was a dream. Ryan walks out of his room once again again to Anne using the bathroom with the door open and Wilfred inside taking pictures of her. She asks if he's sleeping better to which he replies no. Ryan is walking with Wilfred and they're discussing Ryan's recent dreams to which Wilfred responds that maybe part of his mind is trying to tell him something, like the subconscious crying for help. Wilfred then begins to show Ryan pictures of people he's taken while they're on the toilet telling him how the way a person poops indicates their state of mind. They see a dog playing with his owner in the yard and Ryan comments on how the dog's bandana is cute. Kristen is giving Ryan sleeping drugs illegally under the circumstance that they only be used as his last resort. When Ryan tells her about his dreams of their dad, she suggests that they should get together and talk. When Ryan denies the suggestion, she invites him over to have a meal with just her instead. Once again Ryan is unable to sleep and decides to go for a walk before he resorts to the pills. He meets Wilfred outside who asks him if he can smell the stench. After walking for a while, they find an old hotdog on the ground but Wilfred says thats not what he's smelling, he is smelling death. They look over the gate and see their elderly neighbor, Gene, who has been fighting with his wife, Margo, burying something in his yard. The next morning, Wilfred runs into Ryan's house to show him pictures of an empty bathroom explaining that Margo didn't show up at her regular time. He then shows him Gene's toilet photo pointing out that the way he is closing the curtains means he's trying to hide something suggesting that Margo was murdered. However, Ryan is convinced that Wilfred is just trying to get him involved once again in his shenanigans. Ryan goes over to Kristen's house to have the meal and is welcomed by Jenna and his Uncle Larry on the couch. Kristen reveals that it's an intervention for Ryan's behavior including his use of marijuana and treatment of Wilfred. When Ryan asks if this was their dad's idea, his dad appears from the corner telling him he needs help and once again asserting that he isn't the bad guy. Ryan wakes up from the dream once again to find Wilfred standing over him. Wilfred takes Ryan for a night walk and the two hop the fence into the Gene's yard. They discover Margo's blood stained house coat in the dirt and decide to follow Gene. While following Gene, Ryan refers to Wilfred as Scooby Doo which he finds offensive. Eventually, Gene stops and unloads a large body shaped bag from his trunk and proceeds to throw the bag over a bridge. Determined to find out what's going on, Wilfred jumps into the water followed by a frantic Ryan. Ryan returns to his house with Wilfred and is about to call the cops before he sees Gene standing on his porch. Gene knows that Ryan followed him and begins asking for a second chance acknowledging that he murdered someone. Ryan asks what Margo would say about this but he is interrupted by Margo herself walking out calling for Gene to come back home. Gene explains that he failed his vision test and got his license taken away but went driving anyway and accidentally ran over a dog. He tried to bury the dog but after Wilfred kept scratching the fence, he decided that he needed to dump the body. Ryan agrees to keep the whole thing a secret. In his basement, Ryan takes the pills that Kristen gave him but Wilfred suggests that they are just sugar pills since she's pulled that trick before. Ryan questions Wilfred as to why he didn't know that the dog was the one that was killed and not Margo. He analyzes the facts and correctly guesses that it was the dog who they had seen earlier. Wilfred confesses that he threw a tennis ball in front of Gene's car so that the dog would be ran over so that he could steal the bandana that Ryan had called cute. Before Ryan has the chance to yell at Wilfred for what he's done, he receives a text reminding him of his plans with Kristen. Wilfred tells Ryan that his gut is reaching out to Ryan through his dreams but he isn't listening to it. While picking up alcohol at the store, Ryan runs into his dad in one of the isles. Convinced its another dream, he tries to run away yelling that none of this is real before throwing the bottles at his father and hastily exiting the store to find Wilfred outside giving him a knowing stare. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * James Remar as Henry * Kristen Schaal as Anne Guest Starring * George Coe as Gene * Randee Heller as Margot Co-Starring *Jason Remar as Grocery Clerk Uncredited * Youlanda Davis as Tru * Mark Newsom as Uncle Larry Featured Music * Eddie Duchin - "It's a Hap, Hap, Happy Day" Category:US Episodes